Answered Prayers ::
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: Based On The 'Mistletoe' Scene From Answered Prayers. Can a kiss and a little coaching from a good friend push Harm and Mac in the right direction? Does everything work out like they all want it to, or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own JAG, DJE, Catherine Bell, This Episode, Hell I don't even own this episode on DVD!_

**A/N:**_ So I kinda started and finished this with answered prayers but I didn't really based it on it in the middle...It starts off with the mistletoe scene, not the beginning of answered prayers..._

_

* * *

_

**Author:**_ Ashleyy_  
**Email: **_chimbadinicarah [at] hotmail [dot] co [dot] uk **OR** writingaddict [at] hotmail [dot] com_  
**Summary: **_Based On The 'Mistletoe' Scene From Answered Prayers. Can a kiss and a little coaching from a good friend push Harm and Mac in the right direction?_  
**Feedback: **_Feedback would be fantastic. I'm not sure if this is a one shot or not, probably not, however, no promises made. If I cant get back to you in the possible next chapter, I will do it personally._  
**Inspiration: **_Answered Prayers. I love the character of Jen Coates, and just had to watch Answered Prayers _**(Thanks to Jennie Parker on Youtube!!)**_again and watching the mistletoe scene I just got butterflies! C:_

* * *

**Awkward Moment #310**

Mac saw him escorting the Petty Officer out and surpressed a smile, as she straightened her attire.

"Hey, You made it." She commented, smiling as she and Harm headed for the door.

"Yeah." He smiled, watching her about to put on her jacket. "Oh here, let me." He said, through habit, taking Mac's coat from her and putting it around her shoulders for her.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled, in genuine gratitude for his help.

"Oh oh." She said, as they stopped. "Awkward moment number 310." She said, glancing up. All they could see was the green of the leaves, but it was enough to tell them what was there.

Harm, flashing his flyboy grin, leaned down for what should have been a short, simple kiss, between friends at christmas. Instead, it was full of passion as his lips pressed against her slightly agape mouth. Caught up in the moment, the kiss devloped more, until they were finally exploring every area they could find in their partners mouth.

A screech pulled the pair apart.

"Finally!" The voice was high and shrill, coming from the blonde woman who owned the home.

"Harriet." Harm grinned.

"The uh..." Mac pointed up and Harriet looked to what she pointed at.

"The holly told you to kiss?" Harriet was confused. Mac shook her head.

"No...it's Holly...we uh, we thought it was..." Mac went quiet, slightly pink from embarrassment. Harriet just chuckled. She swiftly walked through our seperated bodies and opened a drawer. Pulling out some mistletoe, she grinned as she placed it in Mac's hand, pushing Mac's fingers closed over it.

"I didn't put it up in case people felt a little uncomfortable...besides, I didn't wanna get caughtunder it with Big Bud...he can be a little..."

"Fruitful?" Mac supplied, with a grin. Harriet smiled and winked at Mac as squeezed past them again.

"And uh, Mistletoe or not, there was more to that than christmas." Harriet told them, before skipping out. Mac sighed, and dropped her head, before she felt Harm's finger lifting her chin gently.

"She's right. I don't wanna be just your friend any more Mac." Harm stared right into her eyes. Mac sighed happily and smiled.

"Good...because I don't know if I could be just your friend after that." She replied, dropping the mistletoe as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I...I don't wanna start something unless..." Mac began to speak when he pulled away and Harm nodded.

"I know. Infact, just to show you exactly what I want from us...to show you just how much I love you, there's something in my car I want you to have." Harm grinned and tugged on her arm.

Turning around, he was confused, evidently.

"Mac?" He question, when he saw her smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered, before he grinned and they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

**Chaplain Turner's Christmas Eve Service**

"Many years ago, a child was born. Mary andJoseph were parents to a young boy who came to be hailed, our lord Jesus Christ. It is said that Mary began giving birth the evening before this baby was bore." Chaplain Turner began.

"A sign that on years to come, this day would bring peace and happiness to all whom it crossed. Jesus' birth signalled not only a baby boys arrival, but the birth of something new. Something great. From this day forward, important decisions have been made on Christmas. Many people choose to divulge in holy matrimony on this day. For some, it's a day unveiling secrets. Secrets that could be unveiled any time, but Christmas makes them that little bit more special." Chaplain Turner bowed his head.

"For some, Christmas is not a happy time. Christmas may be a time of sadness, desair and hurt. Possibly someone has been lost on this day, or a person does not feel they have a family to spend their time with. Those of us who are here today are lucky. We may not have had the best childhoods. The best careers...hey, we might not even be the best cooks...but we have eachother. We are not friends in this church. We are all family.

For most people, Christmas ends, 2400 on decmber 25th. For some, Christmas is a beginning. Christmas is a time for happiness and joy. Giving a recieving. Love and laughter. Family and friends. In this here church today, we are a family.

As a family this year, we have helped eachother through many events and happenings. An event which has shaken us all has been that of September Eleventh, this year._** If my calculations are correct, Season 7 would be 2001...**_

On this day, heroes, friends, family and enemies lost their lives. These people dies, fighting for our country. It is events like these happenings which show us the true meaning of life. Some of these brave men, women, and some children, never had a chance to experience happiness. Some may have been victims of unrequieted love, maybe they hadn't found that person they love. For the children, they hadn't yet lived their lives, and for that, I'm truly sorry.

On a personal note, this day made me reflect on a couple I know. This Sermon today is a reflection on said unnamed couple.

'Do not be afraid', the angel told them. 'For behold, I bring you news of a great joy, which shall be for all the people, for today, in the city of David, there has been born for you, a Saviour, who is Christ the Lord.' For many, this is just the Angel, passing information of our Lord Jesus Christ's birth. When we analyse this event, we find the birth, of not a child, but of something very special. It is said that this is an example of the things that could happen, when families pool together. In the case, then sympathetic inn keeper, who was not biological family, but in minds eye, he was their family. He helped them find somewhere, albeit the conditions, to stay. He helped Mary become a mother, and Joseph, a father.

Although not his biological father, Joseph saw Mary's son as family. Joseph and Jesus Christ formed a bond unlike any other father and son. They were friends. Father and Son. Family. Many people in this room today, I consider as my family, and I know, I consider our couple family more than anyone else. They have helped my son many times in his life, and many more people above that.

These two people deserve the respect that we give our family at Christmas, because that is whatthey are to us, but more importantly, they have to respect eachother. In the words that my son so elegnantly told me to put it, get your heads out of your sixes and realize what's right infront of.

Apparently his day in the pool is december 26th.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight.

Everyone began to file out, each thanking Chaplain turner and wishing him a merry Christmas. Everyone, that is, except Mac and Harm. They sat silently in the pews, Mac's head resting on Harm's shoulder, something glinting against the light. Chaplain Turner smiled as he saw Harm drop a kiss onto Mac's lips.

"I hate to break this up..." Chaplain Turner really did hate to interrupt, but if he didn't, Sturgis would walk back in and wonder what was happening. Harm grinned and stood up, helping Mac to her feet as he did so.

"It was a wonderful, um, discreet sermon Chaplain Turner." Mac smiled. Chaplain Turner nodded.

"Thank You. I'm not usually one to meddle in people's personal lives, however, my son's a brilliant lawyer and he, along with some other brilliant litigators, convinced me." He took Mac's hand and kissed is softly.

"Merry Christmas Sarah, and, congratulations." He smiled as the silver band and jewel which resided on her finger. Mac smiled with her mouth and eyes.

"Thank You...we'd like for you not to-"

"Your secret is safe with me." He smiled and stood aside to let the couple out, smiling as he saw them stop at the bottom of the steps of the chapel.

"Harm." Mac said quietly, hitting Harm's chest. "You might wanna see something over here." She took his hand in hers and dragged him over to a light blue corvette. _**(If I remember right it is blue...then Mac's is red...idk...)**_

To Harm's complete surprise, Sturgis stepped out and threw the keys to him.

"You found my car?" Harm asked, grinning. Sturgis looked confused and shook his head.

"Found it? No..." He said, unsure.

"You stole it?" Harm's anger was beginning to boil, until Sturgis raised a hand and shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I took it for a little spin." He gestured to the top of the car. "To get the new top." He told Harm. Harm sighed and looked down.

"Sturgis" He began.

"What?" Sturgis asked.

"You're alright." Harm grinned and pulled his friend into a 'man hug'.

"Merry Christmas Buddy." Sturgis grinned, patting Harms back.

"Merry Christmas Sturg, Merry Christmas." Harm replied, beginning to walk over to his 'vette, Mac still joined to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awkward Moment #310 - Chapter 2**

"Merry Christmas Sarah." Harm dropped a feather light kiss to his fiance's lips, as she lay silently in his bed. A smile spread on her face, her eyes remaining closed.

"Merry Christmas Sailor." She opened her eyes, her lids fluttering slowly as she did. The pools of brown were glinting as she shifted onto her side, facing her new man.

"What do you say we go-" A loud banging on the front door stopped Harm in the midst of his idea, and both officer sat upright.

"Who the hell is-"

"Commander, the Colonel didn't come home last night. I'm worried about her, Chloe's here with me too." Mac bit her lip as they heard the voice of Petty Officer Second Class Jeniffer Coates. Cursing silently, Mac turned to get out of bed. Looking around the floor, she realized there wasn't anything there that she could put on, so, without a thought, she stood, holding the sheets around her, leaving Harm laying with a single sheet over his naked body. She turning and sent him a cheeky wink, before ensuring that the sheets were wrapped tightly around her, and walking towards the door.

Cringing, she turned the handle on the door. So her first impressions on this officer were in her pajamas and wrapped in sheets. A lot of respect there Mackenzie. She opened the door and turned a little pink to see that Jen and Chloe were stood, Jeniffer in her uniform, since she had no other clothes with her, and Chloe wrapped up with her hat, scarf, gloves, coat and boots.

"Come on in." Mac bit her lip and turned to walk towards the living area. Turning to face the two young girls, she gestured to the bathroom. "I'll uh..." She nodded and turned away. As she locked the bathroom door, she heard the girls giggle and Chloe's scream of "FINALLY! I thought I would have to lock them in a room with a book telling them how to do it!"

"Chloe. That wasn't a very nice comment." Harm stepped down from his bedroom, dressed in his trousers from the previous night, and a fresh t-shirt. Chloe grinned and shrugged.

"Oh well. It's the truth. I'm fifteen for gods sakes."_**(I dont think she actually looks 15 in the ep. but it's season 7, and in season 5 she's 13 because the Admiral tells her to wait 8 years before she can have some champagne.)**_ Chloe shrugged, before slumping onto the couch. "So what's for breakfast around this joint?" She looked to Harm and then Jen. Harm sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"I have eggs, bread, stuff for pancakes, mince pies, fruit, potato scones all the way from scotland, hash browns...uh...that's about it." He called in.

"That'll do." Chloe replied, as Harm's curious and wondering face appeared over the counter.

"That'll do? Which part?" He asked, hearing the lock click in the bathroom and watching Mac quickly slip back into the bedroom.

"All of it." Chloe replied, honestly. Harm shook his head. That girl was just like Mac.

"Petty Officer?" He asked, taking out everything.

"Uh, just pancakes sir. Please." She replied, as she sat next to Chloe.

"Mac?" He asked, with a slight yell, knowing she was further away than the other two.

"I'm right here Harm, you don't have to yell." As Harm realized that she was, infact, right behind him, a short intake of breath was apparent, and he turned to face her.

"Don't do that Marine." He pointed a finger at her. "Now what do you want?" He asked, gesturing to everything he had taken out.

"Hmm, is that an open question?" She asked, licking her lips slightly, as she looked up to his eyes. He pointed a finger at her again.

"I know you're hungry...for food. What would you like that is on the counter, to eat, for breakfast?" He asked, with a grin the size of JAG HQ.

"Hmm...I want...what are they?" Mac pointed to the small, round things that looks like pancakes.

"Potato Scones. Scottish." He replied, before adding, "They'll clog up your arteries."

"I'll take 'em. And some pancakes...and an apple." She leaned on the sink and watched as he set to making breakfast.

Clicking her feet behind him, he did his best to ignore her, as he walked past and put the eggs and Hashbrows in the frying pan. As he turned to walk back, he almost fell when her legs twisted around his and she pulled him towards her. Turning to face her, he frowned.

"I could have seriously injured myself then." He raised his eyebrows.

"Good." Mac smirked.

"Oh that's real nice Mac." He tried to pull away, but her legs were locked behind him.

"Uhuh. Come here." She reached her arms out and drew him closer. Pouting her lips up to him, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you." She grinned, as she pushed her nose towards his.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose, gently.

"Good. Then you'll hurry up and cook because I'm hungry and I need to take Chloe back because it's Christmas morning and her presents aren't here." She laughed, releasing him.

"Well why don't you go get all the presents now, while I cook, and when you get back, it'll be ready?" He asked, turning to finish cooking Chloe's eggs.

"Um, yeah. That's a good idea actually, then I can change into my own clothes too." She looked down to her legs and saw Harms smallest sweats and, on her torso, a white T-Shirt reading 'Property of the US NAVY'. She strongly disagreed with that one, but it was the smallest shirt he had. "So if you give me your keys, I can go."

"Whoa, keys to my 'Vette?" He froze and turned around.

"Oh come on Harm, it's not like I'm gonna smash it into a tree or bring the wrong car back." She laughed. Harm bowed his head and sighed.

"Fine. But this is the only time you drive it. Keys are on the night stand." He huffed. Mac grinned, hopped down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She skipped off to get the keys and left for her apartment, with a quick warning that Chloe wasn't to misbehave at all while she was gone.

**Mac's Apartment**

Mac entered and closed the door. Throwing Harms keys onto her coffee table, she looked to the phone. The message light was flashing red, so she walked over to press it.

"You have six new messages." It began, and Mac shook her head. Christmas day and people were phoning her. Of all people, her. "Number One. 2347. Hi Ma'am, it's Harriet. You said to bring AJ and Jimmy over if we got a chance, for you to give them their gifts but we never agreed on a time. Call me back when you can ma'am. Thanks." The message finished and Mac made a mental not to call Harriet. "Number Two. 0918. Morning Ma'am. Just to say Merry Christmas, AJ wants to speak." Mac laughed as AJ's voice came over the speaker. "Auntie Mac! Merry Kissmass! Santa came here, did he come to you? Love you!" Mac smiled before the next message played. "Sarah, it's Mic. I just want to let you know I'm in town for a few weeks in the new year and I'd like for us to meet up and talk. Call me back Sarah." Mac made another mental not -DO NOT CALL MIC. Not that she would have anyway. "Mac, merry christmas. I was thinking of paying you and Chloe a visit later tonight. Call me back and let me know if that's OK." So the Admiral really was a softy! "Sarah, this is Patricia Burnett. I got your number from Sturgis Turner, I hope you don't mind. I need your help with my son. I wonder if you could call me back to hear my plan? Thank you Sarah." Mac smiled, curiously, but happily. "Mac, when you get this, I need you to bring me some more clothes. Your dufus boyfriend, friend with benefits or whatever the hell he is to you made me spill orange juice all down me. Thanks." Mac laughed and went to get Chloe her clothes. When she had the clothes, she went to change herself, and put all of the gifts in a large sack. Quickly, she detoured to the bathroom and opened her cabinet. Taking out her toothbrush and toothpaste, she put them in her handbag and began to turn around, when something caught her eye.

"Shit." She cursed, taking the object from the cabinet. She fingered the empty pill packet and threw it on the floor. She was supposed to go and get more from the drug store yesterday, before they closed, but forgot. Now she couldn't get them until tomorrow.

By the time she got back to Harms, her breakfast was ready and the others had eaten.

"Hey, uh, I need to talk to you." She nodded to Harm and then the kitchen, walking swiftly, as she put the bags of gifts and Chloe's clothes on the couch. Harm shrugged and followed her, confused. As soon as he neared her, she shoved the pill packet into his hand. "Took my last one yesterday." She turned away slightly. Harm looked at the packet and realized what she meant. Shaking his head, he put the packet on the counter and wrapped one arm around Mac.

"It's alright." He told her. "It doesn't matter." Mac turned with fury.

"It doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? You tell me why it doesn't matter then! Are you on some kind of male contraceptive pill because I'm pretty sure we didn't use anything last night!" She whispered harshly. Harm shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. Look, if it's done, it's done. I certainly don't wanna change that fact. This," He picked up her left hand. "This means something to me. It wasn't just a coax to get you into bed. I love you, from the bottom of my heart, and if we have a baby before we start planning to, then fine. We'll do that, as long as it's with you, I'm happy to be a dad." He told her, stroking the side of her face. Mac breathed in and out slowly.

"Good, because I'll be happy to be a mom...only if you're the dad." She kissed his cheek. "But maybe we do need to practice again later...after Harriet visits, and the Admiral, oh and I have to call your mom, and no I don't know why, she asked me to, and then maybe we can practice because, yano, it might not have worked." Mac grinned and kissed Harm gently.


End file.
